


heavy is the head (that wears the crown)

by svgurl410



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: post- Thanos snap; Shuri has to rule when T'Challa disappears in the snap.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	heavy is the head (that wears the crown)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 3-sentence ficathon on DW for this prompt by vindoletta (DW): _MCU, Shuri, she has to become Queen when T'Challa disappears after Thanos's finger snap_
> 
> Obviously a little longer than three sentences.

Shuri almost wished someone would challenge (no one does). She's not sure whether she wanted to lose or just needed a way to channel her rage and grief.

Because there was so much grief, filling her, surrounding her, from her mother to Nakia to her people and what is left of the Dora Milaje. They still heavily felt the effects of what took place just mere months ago and the loss of their King, taken from them far too soon.

Yet T'Challa may have been their King but he was (is) her brother first, and Shuri felt the ache in her bones over his death in every waking moment, his voice and steady presence always in the back of her mind as she was going about her day. There wasn't a second that went by that she didn't wish she could talk to him, see his smile. She was constantly thinking back to their conversations in her lab, regretting all that she never got a chance to say. Her lab. She missed being her lab most of all, where she had always been most comfortable, surrounded by science and technology. That was where her heart was. What was left of it anyway.

Instead, she is forced to steel herself, and take her place on the throne, doing what she knows he would've wanted, trying her best to do right by her people, even the ones who weren't sure whether she was fit to rule. She would do right by them as well, prove them wrong. Prove the whole world wrong.

So she dealt with the other tribes, saw to their needs, and didn't back down in the face of the UN and any other country that thought there was an opening to take advantage of them. Made it clear Wakanda was a strong nation capable of taking care of itself, no matter who was in charge.

She played the role of the leader, the perfect daughter, and was a Queen that her family and country could be proud of. Learned to fight alongside the Dora. All while never letting anyone see her heart. In the face of loss and devastation, she would be strong.

After all, there was no heart shaped herb to bring T'Challa back.

The only way they could go now was forward.

What choice did they have?


End file.
